


Undyne missed you

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [63]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Sleep, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne surprises you when you get back from the grocery store.





	Undyne missed you

The house is awful quiet and dark when you come in and you flick the lights on, set the groceries down on the counter, look back at the shadowy living room. “Undyne?” you call, hesitant, wondering if she’s asleep, if she’s gone out, what the deal is. It is ten minutes’ work to unpack everything, set everything into its particular spot in the fridge, in the cupboards, in the pantry, and it’s nice to just turn your brain off, go through the motions. You’re busy thinking about Undyne, of course, what else is there to think about? This morning you woke up before her and sat up in bed, watched her sleep. You ran a light finger over her gills and she tossed, let out a little sleep-choked moan, snuggled into you, and you felt yourself melting inside. You woke her up with a torrent of kisses and she let out a little surprised, pleased growl, kissed you back, said to you in her tired tiny voice that it better not be too early no matter how nice it is to wake up like this, sprat, and when she saw it was six in the morning she rolled her eyes at you but kissed you anyway, wrapped her arms around you, big mass of solid heat curled next to you like a snoozing lion, fell back asleep. You can still feel the little teeth marks imprinted in your side from when she nibbled at you in her sleep and you felt so welling full of love that you woke her up again and she rolled her eyes, grinned at you in spite of herself, told you that she was tired, sprat, why can’t you just let her sleep, but it was with the rich throaty purr of mirth that you’ve come to expect when she is happy, and she dug herself further into you, stretched her long ropey arm out beneath you, pulled you in tighter, kissed your cheek and fell asleep again.

The groceries all put away, you take your shoes off, sneak back to the bedroom. You suspect, with a little twinge of guilt in your stomach, that she’s still sleeping, overtired from your too-enthusiastic antics. You press the door open, step in, squint against the darkness, discover with surprise that there is no familiar Undyne-shaped lump in bed. You make a little hmming noise of bemusement to yourself, start to turn, but a clawed hand closes lightly around your throat and you let out a little yelp of surprise –

“Hello, sprat,” Undyne growls, millimeters from your ear, and as she presses herself into your back, breasts compressing themselves against your shoulderblades, other hand slipping comfortably into your pants, resting just over your left hip, claws tracing themselves lightly over the top of your thigh, you let out a long shaky breath, murmur her name with a mixture of adulation and fear. Her hand tightens around your throat and you swallow as she leans forward, nooks her head just into your shoulder, kisses the side of your neck. You can feel her teeth, slick and long and hard as glass when her smile cracks open, and you glance over, see her golden eyes narrow, fix on you. “I missed you,” she hisses, and her other hand starts to slide over, slowly, oh painfully slowly, until she is cradling your still-soft cock in her palm. “Not hard yet?” she asks, sticks her lip out, pretends to pout.

You glance backward further, realize she is stark naked. You couldn’t feel it with your clothes on, of course, you couldn’t tell, but there is still a childish liquid shock through your gut as your eyes fix on her breasts, round and firm, pressing up against you, and now that you think about it you think you can feel her nipples starting to harden against your back. Your gaze trails lower, rests on her fiery-orange tuft of pubic hair, starts to slip downward still –

“Ah,” Undyne says, voice rich and full and lustful, biting her lip as she feels your stiffening cock fill her hand, “that’s more like it, that’s much more like it –“ and then she has closed her hand around you, started to stroke up and down gently, and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, turn around as her hand slips from your neck, transfers itself to her breast. You watch as she tweaks her nipple, bites her lip harder, starry eyes locked on yours. She gives you a long, slow, exaggerated wink, whispers to you to tell her what you want to do to her, sprat, and you blush a little, tell her you want to fuck her. She clucks her tongue gently, shakes her head, says you can do better than that. She darts in, knots her tight, bony hand in your hair, draws you down, forehead-to-forehead, staring into your eyes, strokes you harder. She spreads her legs, rubs herself against your cock, leaving a trail of wetness along you, and the sensation of her burning-hot slit pressing against you, slipping open slightly as she pulls back and forth nearly drives anything resembling a conscious thought from your head.

“I wanna grab your hips,” you tell her, watch as her eyes and grin both widen and she increases her pace. You can feel the small nub of her clit rubbing against your cock, and she lets out a strangled breath, flexes her hand in your hair. “I wanna grab your hips,” you continue, “and press myself into you, all the way in as deep as I can, I want to spank your ass and pin your arms back and fuck you until you come –“ Undyne lets out a moan, presses you down, and you sink onto the bed, trying to keep her in contact with your cock. You’re throbbing, feeling almost ready to burst, but Undyne slips away, turns around, lowers herself onto your face.

“Make me come, then,” she whispers, grinding herself against your lips, and you let her drip onto your tongue, taste thick and sweet and primal and you thrust forward, slap your cock against her cheek and she giggles, takes you into her mouth amid a lewd moan. You prod her clit with your tongue and she sits back, presses herself against you, rakes her hips back and forth, tries to thrust against you, and you can’t breathe but you don’t care, you give her ass a light slap and she shudders, forces her head down on your cock, coughs sloppily.

For a moment there is nothing but soft wet sounds as you press against each other, and then Undyne comes sudden and quick, dripping against you and sitting up almost all the way, almost forgetting you as she closes her eyes, bites her lip, rides out the throbbing in her groin. Her legs shake against your shoulders and you grab a great handful of her ass, keep licking until she shudders, flops off of you, lays there lost in her pleasure. Her clit is fat and engorged and you reach out, prod it lightly, laugh when she twitches, rolls over, stares daggers at you, but she cannot maintain it, she lets out a happy, exhausted smile, reaches over, grabs your cock again. “That was really good,” she tells you, pumping up and down, eyes locked on yours as she traces her tongue over your tip, pops you back into her mouth.

When you come it is with a great handful of her hair clutched  tight, pressing her down onto your cock. She coughs and a tear pops in her eye, trickles down her cheek, but the bob of her throat massages you as she swallows and after one infinite moment it is over and she licks her lip, kisses your hips, your stomach, your chest, wraps her arms around you and falls back asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't for the life of me remember what the actual request for this was. I know there must have been one cause I don't write Undyne stories without a request to go on, and I try not to repeat myself if I can help it, but I don't know what this was getting at.
> 
> Even so, I think it is a nice scene. There's less dirty talk in this series than I'd like and this is one small start to repairing that.
> 
> You can tell that I like 69, probably, considering I write it so much. I think it's mostly what I'm more comfortable with - I've done that with men more than I've had sex with them, so I have a bit more experience to draw from instead of my imagination.
> 
> If it seems like these notes are getting shorter, it's because there's less to talk about in these stories. By this point I had really settled in with the character and I could knock off pretty much anything you asked without having to struggle too much. Similarly, as I get more comfortable, there's less new nuance (newance?) in my writing, so nothing to comment about there.


End file.
